Aludan 7
by Ixnaitze Anaya Prez
Summary: En un mundo que nace la paz llamado Aludan 7, pero esa paz termino hace poco; una tropa guerrera de robots ataco nuestro preciado planeta, solo una chica podrá salvar Aludan 7 de las manos de Lady Lietzabel. Deiman la joven elegida fue a la Tierra a buscar 10 Héroes Guerrero que nos ayuden a salvar nuestro planeta, nuestro hogar.


**Prologo:**

Solo cinco minutos arrasó con este lugar, solo cinco minutos inicio una guerra. No lo entiendo aún era muy joven. En mi distrito todo era hermoso, cielo despejado azul verde, el resplandor del nuestro astro que ilumina las mañanas, las calles siempre en ritmo con la gente, el movimiento constante, pero este día fue diferente. ¿Por qué? …. Acaso somos una amenaza, dime que te hizo mi hermana si es tú mejor amiga, porque él te defiende y se justifica, si es culpable de todo, ellos 2 al igual que yo somos o éramos amigos, dime qué tipo de sufrimiento te causamos para que tú llegaras a destruir el distritito, la ciudad, casa, vidas, familias, padres, amigos, hermanos…..

Una chica llora enfrente de su hermana, su hermana trata de consolarla, al mismo tiempo tiene una misión que le enmienda.

Aladuz: Deiman, tranquila todo está bien. Nos alejamos por el momento del enemigo, aquí no hay peligro, estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, debes escucharme.

Deiman: (llorando) Porque hermana, porque tomo la ciudad no entiendo, si éramos como una familia, no entiendo.

Aladuz: Porque el tío de Landrox hizo algo que le causó mucha tristeza, entiendo su dolor. Pero no justifico su propósito de destruir Aludan 7, eso no se lo puedo perdonar; Deiman escucha, se que esto es tan desesperado, pero eres la única que podrá llevar la paz a nuestro hogar. Deiman hoy iniciaras igual como yo, siendo un soldado de la alianza.

Deiman: Hermana, pero soy muy torpe como puedo manejar una armadura con la tuya, soy muy torpe.

Aladuz: Tranquila, la armadura te guiara. Deiman tiene que llegar al distrito uno de Zaicord 1, debes ir ay pedir ayuda, ellos estarán esperándote para apoyarte con sus soldados, busca a los nuevos aliados de Aludan 7 y salva nuestro planeta hermana.

Deiman: Porque no está el para que me explique cómo usar las armaduras y como buscar a los nuevos soldados.

Aladuz: El escapo, no se a donde en verdad el muy cobarde salió de aludan 7, pero tranquila si lo encuentras de mi parte lo golpeas, vale.

Deiman: Esta bien, pero dime a dónde vas tú.

Aladuz: Ya sabes que soy parte de la resistencia, y soy la más importante pequeña, tranquila saldré con vida, ahora dame un abrazo de los que casi me sacas el aire (Deiman abraza a su hermana) si exacto (Aladuz le da un beso en la frente) te quiero pequeña, ahora pequeña heroína ve y salva nuestro futuro.

Deiman: Hermana, espera antes de que despegue la nave, si llegara de nuevo con refuerzos donde nos vemos hermana.

Aladuz: Cuando regreses (deja una bandera blanca en el suelo) aquí mismo donde nos despedimos vale, este será nuestro lugar secreto.

Deiman: De acuerdo, me voy hermana te veré pronto (se sube en la nave y se va)

Aladuz: (llora) Hermana buena suerte, te veré pronto. (Se va la nave).

Deiman sube a la nave. Tiene un destino donde tiene que ir y fue programado para ir directo Aludan uno para pedir ayuda, pero en su trayecto naves del enemigo la persiguen, Deiman esquiva los ataques del enemigo evitando que la nave sea destruida, pues dentro lleva las armaduras del creador para armar unos cuantos soldados elite de Aludan uno, pero en el transcurso del camino hacia el espacio se encuentran con un agujero negro, las naves del enemigo alcanzan la pequeña nave de Deiman acorralándola a ella; sola en un intento desesperado toma la decisión de entrar al Agujero negro y ser absorbida; al ser absorbida sale del otro lado del Agujero, viajando a miles de años luz encontrando la vía láctea, viaja directo hacia el planeta que tenga vida, encontrando la tierra, las naves enemigas entran a mismo agujero buscando a Deiman, detectando la dirección de la nave, dan un tiro directo que rosa, afectando la caja de la nave de la chica, haciendo que su viaje sea un aterrizaje forzoso, logra entrar con la protección, a la órbita; la nave protegiéndose de la atmosfera de la tierra evitar ser destruida pedazo por pedazo al entrar al tierra pero la caja llega destruida perdiendo todas las armaduras, ilesa la parte de la nave, cae directo en las cercanías una ciudad, sin ser vista la chica sale, pero esta desorientada y confundida no sabe dónde está. Cuando despierta es de noche, camina miles de kilómetros hasta encontrar la carretera un conductor se detiene al ver que la chica está usando una armadura, preocupado por ella, se baja y la ayuda, le pregunta de donde es ella.

Deiman: En donde estoy, que es este lugar.

Chico: Oye, oye no es bueno estar caminando en la carretera a estas horas de la noche es peligroso, además alguien te puede hacer daño.

Deiman: Hablas mi idioma, eso es raro, dime en donde estoy.

Chico: Oye estas bien, mira creo que no estás en buenas condiciones, paso algo a tú familia.

Deiman señala donde está un cerro donde ella aterrizo se ve señal de humo de donde ella señala.

Chico: Tú familia estaba viajando en alguna aeronave, oye, tal vez este desorientada, como no estarlo tal vez una nave cayo del cerro nadie lo detecto debe reportarlo a protección civil y a los bomberos.

Deiman: Protección, (reacciona) no protección no (se altera) debo ir Aludan siete, debo salvar a mi gente, necesito de su Ayuda, dime estos Aludan uno.

Chico: Oye estas bien de la cabeza o loca, esto no es Aludan uno, es la tierra, estas a las cercanías del Estado de México, oye paso algo a tú familia.

Deiman: No, no, no, no (se toca la cabeza) esto es una locura, estoy perdida, tengo que llegar, eh (recuerda bien el agujero negro) el agujero, me trajo aquí. Entonces es la tierra.

Chico: Si, es la tierra, oye mujer estoy preocupado por ti, mejor hablare a las autoridades.

Deiman: No lo hagas, no pueden saberlo.

Chico: Oye, Tranquila, necesito que me expliques de donde eres.

Un camión va alta velocidad sin frenos trata de detenerse, ve el auto del chico que está detenido lo usa como freno de emergencia en eso, Deiman es llevada sobre el camión que la misma armadura la protege y ella detiene al camión, al detenerse el camionero baja sorprendido al ver a la chica detener un camión, el chico se sorprende entiende mejor a la mujer, corre hacia ella y habla a las autoridades.

Camionero: Dios por favor protégeme, necesito una solución y rápido, los frenos no funcionan, eh un milagro un auto detenido en el camino si me adentro al carril es posible que el daño sea menor, que bien que el chico no está cerca del vehículo, entonces por favor que me detenga el auto.

Deiman: Aludan siete.

Chico: Como puede creerte que eres de un lugar que no conozco... (ve como el camionero se lleva su auto y la chica) que nooo, (corre) oye idiota, eh por dios casi me mata, eh la chica ella estaba, la chica nooo la arrollo cómo es posible (asustado) oye idiota no mates a la mujer, (se detiene al correr se sorprende) Eh!... ella cocococomo, logro tenerlo.

Camionero: (se baja) esto es un milagro una mujer detuvo mi camión sin frenos, oye eres alguien que dios me envió, (se arrodilla) esto es un milagro del señor.

Chico: Ahora entiendo todo, ella no es de la tierra, ella es de otro planeta (hablando en voz baja); Oye mujer como te llamas.

Deiman: (molesta) ¡SOY DEIMAN DE ALUDAN SIETE!, TE QUEDO CLARO. (molesta)

Chico: comprendo no te enojes, entonces ella necesita nuestra ayuda.

La policía, protección civil, bomberos llegan al lugar por reportes de la gente que está detenida en el accidente, el chico toma la mujer y desaparecen para evitar crear un caos, se van caminando directo a la ciudad, buscan un taxi, van a la casa del chico, Deiman le pide un favor el hombre.

En el taxi

Deiman: Necesito buscar las restantes armaduras necesito de tú ayuda y dime como te llamas.

Chico. Me llamo Oliver y tú me ayudaras a salvar ciudad de México.

10 años después…

**Capítulo 1**

A veces las personas no están destinadas a estar contigo, solo el destino te entregara a la persona que vas amar.

Escena 1

Una chica camina en la calle, está en una plaza, ay una fuente. Es de tarde. La chica lleva un regalo que entregara a un chico, está corriendo cuando llega a la hora son las 07:00 de la tarde, se detiene y entre las palomas salen volando encuentra que el chico que le gusta, el besa otra chica y ella se va del lugar, camina por la calle y se topa con un niño indigente llorando deseando tener un peluche que ella tenía, pero en la ventana, ella le entrega el peluche y se marcha. Llega a su casa y entra, cierra la puerta y llora.

Escena 2

Entre el desierto 2 mujeres batallando, a las espaldas de la joven mujer protege un chico. El chico mira como luchan. Entonces el chico escucha una voz.

Chica: ¡No renuncies!... (Despierta el chico)

Un hombre de 18 años se despierta en un avión, su destino Distrito federal. Se asusta un poco y abre bien los ojos ve que están ya cerca de la república mexicana.

Ahmun: Al fin estamos llegando a casa, México.

Roberto: Cuantos años que no estás en tú país.

Ahmun: Desde que tengo 10 años, hace 8 años que no visito mi país natal. Esta vez México vas a conocer a los nuevos héroes.

Fin de las escenas. Suena el despertador son las 06:00 de la mañana la chica despierta y se viste para salir a la escuela.

Ix: El primer día de clases de mi hermana, tengo que despertarla. Siempre es lo mismo la mayoría de veces mis hermanos los tengo que despertar, es la responsabilidad del mayor, siempre me quejo con mis padres de dicha responsabilidad, pero siempre me sacan la excusa que soy la mayor.(Narra su vida) Este año entro a tercero de Bachillerato, cuando salgo de casa mis amigos que me acompañan Son Alan y Sandra son mis mejores amigos, siempre los acompaño a la escuela.

Chica narra su vida diaria, como estudiante, levanta a su hermana. Se alista su desayuno y dinero para comer en la escuela, salen ambas hermanas una se dirige a la

cochera para sacar sus patines y salir a su escuela, la hermana mayor sale caminando. Ambas van al mismo bachillerato.

Laura: Hoy es mi primer día de clases vamos hacer nuevos amigos, espero tener suerte y que Fabiola este conmigo. No quiero entrar sola sin ella, es mi mejor amiga. (Sale patinando desde su casa).

Cuando sale patinando Laura, en el camino sale mal algo. Mientras tanto un Joven universitario se da cuenta de la joven de bachillerato que se acerca mucho a la calle y la detiene en eso pasa un camión y la ayuda.

Laura: (Distraída de que se le hace tarde) ahhhh tengo que llegar no se en que salón quede, mi hermana me va a regañar….

Alexander: ¡Cuidado! (Abraza a la chica) Hola pequeña, no quería ser brusco al detenerte, pero si no vez el semáforo está en rojo, trata de ser más precavida al pasar en la calle. (Pasa el camión)

Laura: AHHH jejejeje! Lo ciento, pero (Se sonroja) gracias. (Aparece Fabiola a tras de ella)

Fabiola: Laura se más cuidadosa, lo ciento joven mi amiga a veces cuando lleva prisa no se fija en la calle, disculpe gracias. Vámonos Laura ya es tarde.

Laura: Si, Gracias adiós, este…

Alexander: (Sonríe) Me llamo Alexander, siempre las voy a ver en la parada todas las mañanas.

Laura: Alexander, que hermoso nombre.

Fabiola: Deja esos suspiros para después distraída, debemos llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Más tarde. En el salón de su hermana mayor Ix, ya en el receso salen a comer y platica con sus amigos.

Sandra: Dime que tal las vacaciones ix.

Ix. Bueno fueron muy divertidas, la verdad salimos al rancho de mis abuelitos y bueno me olvide de todo.

Sandra: Dime lograste confesarte amiga.

Ix: eh, bueno (mira a Alan) no, la verdad encontré al chico salir con otra mujer, imaginé que era su novia.

Alan: Que mala suerte Ix. Pero es raro, que no te sientas mal.

Ix: tal vez sea porque no quiero perderlo como un buen amigo y dime como te fue con tú cita.

Alan: como sabes que Salí con una chica.

Ix: Bueno, Como era tú cumpleaños, pase a felicitarte. Como me cancelaste la salida y si había llegado al lugar, cuando estaba a punto de irme bueno te vi con una chica, como hace un mes.

Alan: Ahhhh! Ese día, bueno la verdad salió todo mal. Si había salido con una vecina de mi calle, pero la verdad me analice bien, bueno estaba buscando alguien en verdad y la verdad chicas yo…

Llega Laura y Fabiola.

Laura y Fabiola: Ixxx… quedamos en el mismo salón de nuevo.

Ix: ala son ustedes chicas, que bueno hermanita al menos sigues con Fabiola por el resto de los 3 años más.

Laura: (Se sienta alado de ix, apartando Alan de ella) Hermana por fin entramos a la misma escuela que tú.

Ix: Bueno espero que les guste estudiar aquí, aunque este en tercero chicas disfruten su tiempo que les queda de adolescencia, esta etapa es la más dura.

Laura: te refieres a los 5 rechazos que los 5 chicos te dieron, con esta son 6 veces que te rechazan, hermana tienes mala suerte, nunca has podido salir con alguien en verdad.

Sandra: en serio él te….

Ix: Vamos amiga que se le puede hacer, no se puede viajar al pasado. Lo hecho, hecho esta. El tomo una decisión, si para él era lo correcto, para mí también, la verdad ya renuncié a intentar

más terminar una amistad por una relación que no sabes si terminé bien o mal.

Sandra: Tienes razón, no sabemos en que terminarían los 2 Ix. Pero creo que él no sabe que tú.

Ix: Es mejor que no le digas nada amiga y sea solo secreto digo, no se dio cuenta y mira está hablando con Laura y Fabiola.

Alan habla con la hermana de ix y su amiga, mientras en secreto Sandra e Ix hablan sobre la relación que Ix tenía con Alan.

Alan: Chicas que hablaban.

Ix y Sandra: Nada en particular Alan.

Alan se queda pensando olvidando completamente del tema y platicando con la amiga y la hermana de ix.

Mientras tanto, nuestro joven héroe llega a la colonia condesa, buscando a su familia. Toca el timbre 3 veces, pero nadie responde, ni la muchedumbre, saca su celular tipo ladrillo y marca a su familia.

Ahmun: (suena el celular) Mama por fin, oye estoy en casa, puedo saber dónde están.

Mama de Ahmun: (su mama está en la playa con toda la familia) Hijo estamos de vacaciones toda la familia estamos en Europa visitando Inglaterra mi hijito, no hay nadie; la muchedumbre los deje ir de vacaciones, Regresamos hasta enero hijo, lo ciento por ahora tendrás que ir a un hotel, ya sabes que te pagamos todo hijo.

Ahmun: Vale, mama. Si, aja, no mama (se pone rojo) solo estoy con mi amigo Roberto ;(Roberto está sentado en la banqueta, escuchando todo lo que habla Ahmun. Se entretiene a su manera) está bien buscare un hotel para los dos por ahora. Si mama espero ir con ustedes para navidad pero ahora, eh si bueno, no te preocupes ya sabes que soy el único que se sabe cuidar ahora. Los quiero mucho, disfruten las vacaciones cuídense, adiós. (Con una lagrimita en los ojos).

Roberto: Oye que paso con tú familia, solo sé que están fuera.

Ahmun: Mis padres (grita) ME DEJARON SOLO EN MEXICO, (deja de gritar) no tengo llaves de la casa.

Roberto: ¿Ya veo, QUE?...

Más Tarde.

Roberto: Oye no crees que esta vez dejemos de buscar al siguiente usuario y sea más fácil ir a buscar donde quedarnos a vivir por un buen rato hasta que regresen tus padres de vacaciones.

Ahmun: Creo que sería la mejor idea, buscar un cuarto, entre menos gaste mejor, sé que mis padres son ricos y que gastan mucho en lujos, además mis hermanos estudian en el extranjero, para mis padres se les hizo fácil ir porque ay nieve en diciembre, en cambio yo estoy aquí buscando a la chica que hace mucho nos abandonó, sé que hoy la voy a encontrar.

Roberto: Solo porque una carta que te escribió ella mencionando que hoy la encontrarías en tal sitio que ella menciono, pueda ser cierto, no crees que sea una trampa.

Ahmun: No creo que sea una trampa, ella fue muy sincera al dejar la carta. Ella dijo que no podía estar con nosotros en el viaje ahora, porque yo necesitaba tiempo, creo que justamente quería que fuera franco con mis sentimientos, ahora que tengo la mente más clara confió que ella bueno nos de asilo en su casa, debemos ir Azcapotzalco.

Roberto: Yo no sé dónde es, pero te sigo de todas formas.

Caminan hasta llegar Azcapotzalco, Roberto se queda atrás al ver un parque grande donde pasaban chicas, se quedó platicando con ambas mujeres y Ahmun, siguió su camino hasta llegar justamente a la calle que menciono la carta. Mientras tanto Ix, sus amigos y hermanan caminan hasta sus casas, cuando llegan a la calle donde Ahmun los está Observando de lejos.

Ix: Tengo Hambre, porque hoy tenías que llevar tus patines. Hasta que Fabiola me dijo que estabas a punto de que te mataran no estarías aquí sabes tonto, como es posible que lleves patines de nuevo a la escuela es peligroso Laura.

Laura: Vamos es el mejor transporte no contaminante en esta ciudad, menos smog, mejor calidad de aire.

Ix: Laura esa no es la mejor solución para ir a la escuela y mejorar el medio ambiente, es mejor caminar hacer ejercicio y aparte te transportas más fácilmente.

Fabiola: pero es aburrido ir caminando, Ix deberías dejar que Laura lleve patines. No seas así ix.

Sandra: (Ix mira a su amiga, para que la apoye a ella) Bueno amiga creo que sería mejor que eso lo discutieran en su casa, no nos metan en sus problemas entre hermanas.

Alan: (defiende a IX) pero ix tiene razón, Laura debe ser más cuidadosa al momento de ir en la calle patinando, sabes perfectamente que aun que uses los peatones.

Laura: (le arremeda) Tengo que ser más cuidadosa. Si lo sé, eres un barbero Alan, solo porque Ix. Ah nadie más defenderías.

Alan: (Se pone rojo) Bueno es mi amiga, además tiene ella, razón.

Ix: Laura, en serio hazme caso, lo hago por tú propia seguridad, sabes que me preocupas.

Laura: Siempre (discuten y se quedan en medio de la calle, sin que se dé cuenta Laura se queda atorada en la rejillas de una coladera recta de un peatonal) siempre, me cuidas, vas de chismosa y le dice a mama todo lo que paso, oye que no te cansas de ser una chismosa, déjame vivir mi vida no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa, además no te voy presentar Alexander quien me salvo la vida.

Ix: Un muchacho, espera en que momento el mismo chico que la salvo le dio su nombre.

Fabiola: eh bueno pues si le dio el su nombre, ella no dijo nada de su nombre ya que salimos corriendo.

Ix: No, no, no!, No vas a intentar salir con un chico mayor que tú porque esa cara de pillina me está indicando que sí.

Laura: Que tiene de malo, serena también tenía a Darién y él era mayor que ella, sabes que eran novios (se refiere a Sailor Moon).

Ix: Pero eso es un Anime, solo es ficticio como puedes salir con un chico joven, caminemos a casa, oye (camina y Laura no puede salir) oye Laura deja de jugar, ehh (se burla de su hermana) jajaja vez que te dije, que los patines se atoran en las alcantarillas.

Laura: Ahh no me puedo salir de ahí, ayúdame por favor hermana.

Ix: Justicia divina, vaya, vaya que incomodo verdad. (ayuda a Laura para sacar su rueda atorada en la alcantarilla)

Ix ayuda a su hermana, pero en eso pasa un auto, los chicos le gritan a ix cuando pasa dos cuadras y no se detiene en seguida del auto atrás es un policía, se encuentran enfrente de una persecución, Ix saca a Laura de la alcantarilla, pero la correa de su zapato de ix se atora y no puede salir de ay, en eso aparece Ahmun y la salva, ix se desmaya por la desesperación.

Alan: un auto a alta velocidad, espero que se detenga.

Sandra: Alan, eso no es solo un auto son 2.

Fabiola: ¡Ay no es un policía, Chicas es una persecución el auto no se va a detener! (les grita)

Alan: (Alan ayuda a las hermanas y así sacan a Laura de donde se atoro) Ix les voy ayudar corran esto deber ser rápido.

Laura: Gracias, Alan, (pasan al otro lado de la calle, pero ix no los sigue) Ix, que pasa

Ix: Mi zapato me atore mi Zapato no ay tiempo debe quitarme el zapato.

Alan: (grita) Ix!

Llega rápido Ahmun y salva a ix, todos se quedan perplejos al ver que un extraño salva a ix en solo un segundo antes que pasara el auto, el auto si sigue su camino, pero unas cuantas cuadras es detenido por Roberto, nadie ve y sale a esconderse. Llega la policía y detiene a los sospechosos. Mientras tanto Ahmun ve a Ix y se pone feliz al saber que está bien.

Laura: ¡IIIIIII…! Cococomomomo…. El logro salvarla.

Alan: Es un súper héroe o que.

Fabiola: No te pases, no te pases como lo hizo.

Sandra: por el amor de dios, casi pensamos que ella fallecería y gracias a ti ah eh, bueno como te llamas.

Ahmun: Ahmun, pero por poco a todos nos sacar un susto, verdad lau…. Eh.

Ix: (despierta ix, pero queda un poco lucida, solo ve el reflejo de Ahmun y su cabello dorado) Hola, eres hermoso, (se ríe) estoy en el cielo, eres mi ángel o quién eres. (Se desmaya de nuevo y se queda dormida).

Ahmun: (se pone rojo) No soy un ángel, pero, oye no te desmayes. (Llegan los paramédicos, Ahmun entra a ix y los paramédicos checan los signos vitales de Ix)

Paramédico 1: Permiso Joven, necesito ver los signos vitales de la chica.

Ahmun: Eh si claro. (Entrega ix y los paramédicos se la llevan a la ambulancia). Vaya ella es...

Laura: Acaso tú la conoces, veo que le hablaste como si fueran amigos.

Ahmun: (se queda sorprendido que la chica le habla a él) Ah si ella es una vieja amiga, bueno es que.

Sandra: Ix, no conoce a nadie que se llame Ahmun, es raro que digas que la conoces.

Ahmun: se llama Ix, la chica. (se queda sorprendido).

Laura: Es correcto se llama Ix y es mi hermanita, te agradezco que la salvaras, pero dime como te puedo recompensar por mi descuido, esto no hubiera pasado porque me atore mis ruedas de mis patines en la alcantarilla.

Ahmun: Un momento, (ve a Roberto y la alcanza) me permiten llego mi amigo.

Sandra: Si claro, pero no te desaparezcas tenemos que testificar que paso.

Ahmun: Roberto, ella no es Lauret, no entiendo la carta menciona que Lauret es esta chica, pero ella nunca…

Roberto: Al principio de la carta se disculpa por ser una mentirosa, pero una parte de ella decía la verdad y la otra no, pero lo hacía para ella proteger su verdadera identidad, ahora que recuerdo es la chica de hace 2 años que la habíamos visto, recuerda ella debe tener 18 años ahora, pero quien te asegura que tendría 18 años.

Ahmun: no entiendo solo me dijo que confiara en mis sentimientos y ellos me guiarían a ella, hoy justamente lo que me dice al final de la carta, pero esta chica no tiene mi edad, ahhh esto es confuso. Como creer que es ella.

Roberto: Porque no le pides que te ayude su hermanita, ella dijo como te recompensaría.

Ahmun: Pero sería molestar una familia, crees que tienen en donde podemos quedarnos.

Más tarde…. Laura acepta Ayudar Ahmun a llevarlos a su casa, su mama tiene espacio y estaba buscando inquilinos para rentar una recamara para chicas, pero por ayudar a su familia su mama por agradecimiento les ayudo a que se quedaran en su casa, hasta que regresaran sus padres, Ahmun acepta, pero con la condición de pagarles por la renta del cuarto, ya que no le gusta causar problemas y así ayudar con la economía de la familia Ayala.

Ahmun: Vaya, Laura seguro que tú mama tiene un cuarto para rentarnos.

Laura: Si, además antes de que llegáramos había marcado a casa, para hacerle saber lo que paso, así que no se preocupen. (Toca La puerta de la casa).

Carmen: (mama de Ix y Laura) Buenas tardes Laura, (molesta) Como es posible que tú, (le saca la chancla) tú casi matas a tú hermana mayor.

Laura: (se pone nerviosa) jejejeje, no me amenaces con esa chancla mama, es que fue un accidente, no volveré a usar los patines para ir a la escuela.

Carmen: (la mama abraza a su hija de que estaba angustiada por ambas) Gracias adiós al menos están bien, se más cuidadosa al ir por la calle Laura, luego hablaremos de como tendrás que ir a la escuela, entra a comer por favor. (Entra Laura y les desea suerte a los 2)

Laura: Suerte chicos. (Entra a la casa).

Carmen: (habla con los chicos) Bueno muchachos entren a la sala Pueden dejar a mi hija la desmayada en el sofá cama, (ahmun deja a ix acostada por un momento mientras habla con la mama de Ix y Laura) Gracias sean y con ustedes son bienvenidos. (entra Ahmun y Roberto a la casa de la familia Ayala) Hablemos de negocios. Laura ya me explico que tú familia Ahmun es de dinero y que están de viaje, pero no te dejaron las llaves, madre dios que tipo de madre responsable deja a su hijo en la calle.

Ahmun: (se incomoda un poco) No piense mal de nosotros o nos vea de otro modo señora, con todo respeto, Pero estaba de viaja buscando mi razón de ser y ahora que creo que es la hora seguir mis metas como profesionista creo que es el momento para madurar e ir a la universidad.

Roberto: Señora no estamos esperando que nuestros familiares nos den dinero para solucionar nuestros problemas, la verdad estamos buscando trabajo, esto que le damos seria nuestros ahorros, no es ni dinero de nuestros padres, es dinero que ganamos trabajando señora, si nos ve con malas intenciones, créenos no estamos buscando afectarla a usted y su familia.

Carmen: (Confía en los muchachos) Me convencieron, trato hecho les rento el cuarto, disculpen porque no confié tan fácil de ustedes, es que si no saben es Distrito Federal y ver unos muchachos buscando habitación para vivir 6 meses aquí no es fácil, también ay joven que tiene dinero solo se aprovecha de la gente.

Ahmun: También haría lo mismo que usted señora, somos desconocidos. El hecho de que salve a su hija, no significa que seamos de confianza.

Roberto: Vaya, esto es nuevo y como viven la gente de México.

Carmen: de que origen eres Roberto.

Roberto: Soy italiano, pero como Ahmun me enseño hablar bien el español ya no nota mi acento. (Se ríe).

Carmen: Vaya no se nota el acento, sí que practicaste bien. Al parecer tienes un buen maestro.

Ahmun: No es para tanto señora, además es bueno aprender otros idiomas.

Carmen: (ve el reloj) Ay dios mío ya es tarde para hacer de comer, bueno muchachos me pueden ayudar a subir a mi hija a su cuarto, a estas alturas esta niña ya debe estar soñando como para que se vea desmayada.

Ahmun: Claro señora le ayudo, (Ahmun carga a ix y la sube a su cuarto).

Carmen: Disculpa si mi hija esta pesada. (suben las escaleras)

Ahmun: No mucho señora, la verdad su hija es un poco ligera.

Roberto: No debería preocuparse por Ahmun señora él es bastante fuerte. (llegan a la habitación de ix es la segunda puesta a lado de la habitación de sus padres).

Carmen: Llegamos, (abre la puerta del cuarto de ix) bueno aquí es su cuarto, puedes dejarla en su habitación, bueno (dejan a ix y se retiran) chicos deberían ir por sus pertenencias...

Ix esta soñando, pero su sueño ve un chico que está corriendo por una mujer que lo persigue. El chico se detiene y enfrenta la mujer, él lo derrotan entre ese sueño ve como el chico es asesinado, (*en esta batalla no mostraremos sangre, importante solo que se vean las sombras de una batalla, el chico solo se le vera la sombra sin cabello, debido que ix lo ve algo borroso. El sueño el ambiente, escenario conserva los colores del lugar, pero no el de las 2 personas que son de color rojo solo ay una parte donde el chico está apunto de ser apuñalado con un garrote de picos pasa una pantalla de color rojo y las sombras se verán negras, solo durara un milisegundo y se quitara.) Ix despierta. (son las 07:00 de la tarde - noche)

Ix: ¡No, no, noooo!; ¡eh! (le sale una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo) porque me duele el corazón, esto es extraño, que este sentimiento. Un momento en donde estoy, ya recuerdo Laura se atoro sus ruedas de sus patines en una alcantarilla y yo, yo ahhh casi muero (grita), bueno tranquila, estoy en casa, es mi cuarto, como llegue hasta aquí. Debe existir una buena explicación para esto, (suena su estómago) pero primero voy a comer, tengo mucha hambre (baja de su habitación llega a la cocina y ve Ahmun y Roberto hablando, no entiende su charla, pero ella al interpreta la escena. Roberto tiene un cuchillo que usan del cubierto, Ahmun esta manchado de su boca de rojo por el mole rojo que hizo su mama, pero ella piensa que su familia fue comida por ellos dos y se asusta) ¡Un momento ohhh! (se esconde entre la pared de la puerta de cocina) quienes son ellos 2 uno tiene un cuchillo y le sale sangre, el otro tiene sangre en su boca, se comieron a mi familia. Ahhh quien me hará mi mole verde cada fin de semana, (llorando) quien me hará esos ricos hotkeys en también los fines de semana, mama, papa ahhh los por que se dejaron comer. Bueno tranquila (ve una escoba a lado suyo) si los saco a escobazos es posible que los corra de la casa y después (asustada) llamo a la policía no mejor espero, si hago eso, si hare voy a sorprenderlos, lo bueno es que tenemos cámaras ocultas en la sala, si así lo pasare a la policía, después me preocupare por mi futuro. (camina sigilosamente y que no la vean a ella)

Ahmun: Bueno la verdad es raro lo que paso hoy, la verdad no esperaba que nos aceptara, así de fácil.

Ix: como aceptar tan fácil mi familia. (escondida debajo de la alacena)

Roberto: te dije que Laura seria nuestro contacto, ya vez nos dejaron entrar muy fácilmente.

Ix: esa tarada le dije que no hablara con extraños. Ahora no los tengo.

Ahmun: (escucha el lloriqueo de ix) oye escuchaste eso.

Roberto: Que escuche ya sabes que estoy comiendo, disfrutando lo que nos dejaron para cenar.

Ix: Ix no hagas ruido, tranquila relájate. Por qué llegaron a mi casa malditos ladrones.

Roberto: Un momento si, escuche algo. Pero quien puede ser.

Ix: Ix debemos usar la táctica de la ¡escoba asesina!; a la cuenta de 3 les damos un escobazo si los corres. (aparece María)

María: oye que haces aquí.

Ix: tratando de vengarlos de unos caníbales.

Ahmun y Roberto escuchan los mormullos de María e Ix.

María: No crees que exageras un poquito. Digo ellos están hablando de que mama los acepto en casa, son sus inquilinos.

Ix: Pues esos inquilinos a ustedes se los comieron, dime no creeess... (se asusta más) Oye no eres un fantasma verdad.

María: Hay Ix, en verdad soy un fantasma o un humano. (ix voltea y grita)

Ix: Ahhhh un fantasma, ahhh los caníbales, ehhh (huele el mole) mole.

Ahmun: (se pone rojo) Hola Ix.

Roberto: Aquí pasa algo (se aprovecha que ix está asustada) ¡Hola niña!, que hermosa eres (camina hacia ix y la pega en la pared) dime como te llamas preciosa, eres muy hermosa.

Ahmun: Aquí vamos de nuevo, este hombre no cambia para nada. (sigue comiendo).

Ix: yo, yo, yo, yo me llamo Ix; Ahhh hable con el caníbal. No me coma señor caníbal.

María: esto se va poner interesante.

Roberto: Así que Ix, Hermoso nombre dime guapa, no te gustaría salir con un chico elegante, hermoso que vivió en Italia y aparte se italiano.

Ix: noo! (le da un escobazo) salgan de aquí me asustan además se están comiendo mi comida.

Laura: (entra y detiene a ix, le dice que esta alucinando) eh que pasa aquí, esta mujer siempre hace lo mismo. Oye tú (la detiene) oye que no vez, esta tonta o que estás haciendo un desastre, eres la mayor y aun no conocer quien fue el que te salvo y todavía golpeas a su amigo, oye donde están tus modales Ix.

Ix: Hermanas no están muertos, yo imaginé que se los comieron a ustedes en mole rojo, y como vi su ropa tirada en el piso se me hizo algo extraño. (llorando).

Laura: Siempre María y Alex dejan la ropa tirada en el piso, que pensabas que son adultos, aun son niños. Ix eso ya lo debes saber. Y no mama y papa no están fueron a comprar la despensa, Eduardo está estudiando. Alex está afuera con sus amigos jugando. Ahora discúlpate (la tira como si fuera trapo) con ellos 2.

Ix: Lo ciento no sabía que eran inquilinos de mi madre, lo ciento.

Roberto: Lo ciento, no pensé que me estaba comiendo a tú familia, no soy caníbal.

Ahmun: Hola (se pone un poco tímido) no te preocupes, además somos nosotros los que no nos presentamos. Disculpa nuestros modales, (le da su mano y se presenta) Me llamo Ahmun y el Roberto.

Roberto: (después del saludo de Ahmun , él se acerca de nuevo a ir le besa la mano) Así es soy Roberto Faure-Dumont, estoy para servirte.

Ix: y al que le pico. (se pone nerviosa)

Ahmun: Tranquila, Así es el. Viene desde Francia, ya sabes besan en donde a todos nos llegamos a incomodar. (se molesta)

Ix: ah ya veo. Pero tú, de donde te conozco... mmmm (Ahmun se alegra un poco, pero después se decepciona al escuchar que ella lo vio cuando la salvo) oye no es a ti que le dije si eras un ángel.

Laura: Por fin recordó.

Ix: Aun que recuerde Jovencita, usted está en serios problemas con mama y conmigo, porque no entendió que llevar patines era algo peligroso. Gracias Ahmun por salvarme.

Ahmun:(se pone nervioso y sonrojado) Aun que me diga así, yo estoy muy nervioso y ansioso, por qué?... Malditos sentimientos...

Laura: ¡Ya basta!... Lo ciento no los usare de nuevo.

Ahmun: Bueno al menos te salve, no fue nada.

Ix: Aun así, gracias por salvarme la vida. (se acerca para agradecer Ahmun).

Ahmun: (se pone nervioso y sonrojado. Dice en su mente) Otra vez su bala me está matando, ah su cara es tercia, suave, es tierna y bonita (pensando en su mente). Ahhh no es necesario que me lo agradezcas siempre, solo fue una casualidad estar ay cuando paso el accidente.

Ix: es verdad pero fue un buen encuentro.

Ahmun: (Pensando en su mente de nuevo, se pone rojo) Maldición cuantas balas más me va matar.

Roberto: (lo golpea de la espalda para que reaccione Ahmun) Es verdad no le agradezcas aquí a mi amigo, aun así, nos puedes acompañar a comer juntos los 3.

Ahmun: Oye eso duele.

Laura: Oigan me suena a empalagosos con mi hermana, respeten; todos vamos a cenar ahora.

Ix:(se burla) si es verdad, no ay cena romántica con los dos chicos. Vamos, ayuden a poner la mesa ya que necesitamos voluntarios.

Ahmun: Claro.

Ayudan a poner la cena, los cubiertos y platos para comer todos. Mas tarde después de comer, levantar los trastes todos se van a dormir. Cuando todos están dormidos en la habitación de Ahmun y Roberto siguen despiertos, pero hablan sobre cómo les fue en el día y sus planes.

Ahmun: Bueno, ya todos están dormidos, ya no hay nadie que nos moleste. Roberto alguna señal del usuario.

Roberto: No aun no del todo. Desde la mañana después que nos separamos la señal desapareció, es raro como si aún siguiera buscando al usuario. En todos los enfrentamientos donde encontramos a los demás cuando encontraba al portador el momento era distinto ya que SISMA estaba en uso y desconocían el usuario como usarlo, esta vez es diferente, el enemigo creo que tal vez sea el culpable que Aladuz no encuentre a su usuario final.

Ahmun: Desde la mañana el enemigo está escondido, está en vigilancia. Pero es muy dificil saber dónde se esconden, no entiendo que están planeando y si fuera que ya tienen al usuario debemos protegerlo, pero no sé si ella es el usuario.

Roberto: Vamos de nuevo, Ahmun hice un análisis, pero no tiene compatibilidad con Aladuz, lo hice un millón de veces, solo porque en una carta te dijo que hoy la encontrarías, no significa que sea ella, tal vez puede ser alguien diferente, tal vez la chica que llego ayudarte era vidente, posiblemente no quería ver a una persona importante que muriera y fuera tú ayudar a la chica para pagar un favor de todos estos años que le debías, por salvarte la vida.

Ahmun: Aun así, debemos estar alerta, si fuera ella o alguien más no podemos dejarla sola, esta vez créeme, creo que es ella.

Roberto: Supongamos que fuera ella, pero no voy a dejar de vigilar la ciudad buscando al usuario de Aladuz, a pesar de que no nos hemos topado con SISMA, aun así, debemos estar al pendiente del movimiento. Sabes que SISMA se actualiza en las mañanas cuando hay movimiento solo para buscar al Usuario, eso me estresa no sabes en que momento el enemigo pueda localizar a SISMA

Ahmun: Te encargare que tú te dediques a buscar al usuario compatible, yo la vigilare a la chica.

Roberto: Aun así, cuando estés con ella no dejes de seguir buscando al usuario.

Ahmun: Claro.

Roberto: Cambiando de tema (sonríe), ¿Cuál de las 2 hermanas crees que sea adecuada para ti?

Ahmun: Oye puedes dejar de molestarme de nuevo con eso.

Roberto: Dime crees que alguna de las 2 se pueda fijar en este hombre caballeroso, jovial y guapo, se enamore de mis encantos.

Ahmun: Roberto, aun crees que se van a fijar en ti. Oye no escuchaste en la plática de las 2 chicas que una encontró un chico más grande que ella y creo que se fijó en él.

Roberto: ( no el importo) que tiene de malo, ahh ya veo y si salgo con Ix, crees que sea.

Ahmun: Roberto (molesto) Ninguna de las 2 te va a prestar la atención en serio, ni mucho menos Ix.

Roberto: Es verdad... ehhh por lo menos responde a mi pregunta?; La doncella que te dijo (lo dice sensualmente para molestar Ahmun) Ángel, te robo tú (habla lento) el co-ra-zón, no es verdad.

Ahmun: (se pone nervioso y rojo) De que hablas: yo no estoy enamorado de ella y aparte no estoy preocupado por tener una novia, deja de estarme fastidiando con eso y los sentimientos que ya me tienen harto.

Roberto: Ahhh y por qué ese rostro dice todo lo contrario. Cuando pronuncio su nombre Ix te pones nervioso.

Ahmun: deja de molestar de nuevo, solo porque fuimos por salvarla... no entiendo, te fascina fastidiarme con ella.

Roberto: Bueno admitámoslo, el viaje fue para salvarla. Para que ir a México a buscar Aladuz. Pero dime hoy fue el mejor día más alocado de todos, (ve el rostro de Ahmun, no le importa mucho al molestar a su amigo, se duerme) Ya entiendo tú molestia dejare este juego para mañana, buenas noches, descansa. (se duerme)

Ahmun: (Se espera un poco, sale al cobertizo a respirar aire limpio, observa la luna y las estrellas) No sé por qué ella Lauret, no lo entiendo. Hace 3 años atrás me habías contado de tú vida que era complicada y la persona que amabas era yo, que tenía que ser paciente y cuando te encontrara te hablara con la verdad de mis sentimientos, pero no sé si ella es quien debo declararme o tenía que salvarla a ella, dime que respuesta hay en ella. Se llama Ix, bonito nombre (se pone feliz y se sonroja) Tal vez quieras que la cuide o seas tú, que ridículo (se ríe) como una chica que no conozco pueda enamorarme de ella, (recuerda lo que le dijo Ix).

Ix: Estoy en el cielo, eres mi ángel!...

Ahmun:(se pone feliz) ella es muy bonita, pero sus ojos me dicen algo distinto, dime acaso estas sufriendo por alguien...

Continuara….


End file.
